Sangre y cenizas
by Jared Bronte
Summary: Cinco jóvenes de la universidad de Silent hill se enfrentan a sus demonios personales. El pueblo reclama nuevas almas y esta vez no habrá redención.


**RUIDOS EN EL CIELO**

_Pt.1_

**2:00 AM, en algún lugar del lago Toluca**

—Oh, vamos, Nate, ¿no debería ser yo la que tenga miedo?

Replicó Anne deteniéndose en seco. La madrugada era helada y una capa de ligera neblina lo cubría todo y el bamboleo enigmático del lago Toluca susurraba en sus oídos. Todavía se podían distinguir las luces de las torres del instituto.

—N-o es eso. Cre-eo que no debimos salir del instituto. Y-a sabes lo que les pasó a Eric y Maria.

Anne vio a su escuálido novio y sintió nauseas; no ese tipo de sensación que te da cuando se está enamorado, esto era de absoluta repulsión. Hacía tiempo que empezó a pensar que Nate no daba el ancho como hombre, ni siquiera llenaba la ropa interior. En los últimos meses Nate había comenzado a cavar profundamente un vació en Anne; todo iba a parar a ese vacío hasta carcomer todo por dentro, asfixiando a Anne: los problemas con su madre, la escuela, la precaria auto aceptación de su pálido novio, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza como carrusel reiniciándose una y otra vez. Ya no existía espacio para ella en su propio Ser y eso la estaba torturando, ¿desde cuándo Nate se convirtió en una carga?

—Santo cielo, Nate. No estamos ni a cuatro metros del instituto. Además—, Anne se acercó a Nate, bajando lentamente la mano por su vientre. Temblaban, y su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor. De nuevo aquella sensación de repulsión. Anne ya no podía tocar, o dejarse tocar, sin sentir aquello, ni se diga lo asqueroso que resultaba besarlo. —, podemos divertirnos, dicen que la adrenalina ayuda con los orgasmos.

Los ojos del chico dudaron, hasta parar detrás de ellos, cerca de un par de árboles.

—¿Qu-é es eso? Hay alguien detrás de los árboles.

Sí había alguien detrás de los árboles: un recuerdo sangrando las partes mutiladas de un sueño sin esperanzas. La pacifica oscuridad cobró vida a los ojos de Nate, venía por él, a cobrar antiguas deudas del pasado.

Anne entornó los ojos al ver los patéticos árboles moviendo sus hojas con el viento detrás de ellos.

—M-e mejor me voy.

Nate dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, su linterna creaba sombras en el pasto tras su escandalosa huida. Anne observó como a su novio se lo tragaba la neblina y la oscuridad; se sorprendió pensando lo mucho que deseaba que eso pasara. Anne deseo con tanta intensidad tomar el alma de Nate y encerrarla eternamente en el silencio, en la negrura de su asqueroso Ser. De pronto Anne se sintió liberada, feliz, complacida… excitada. Los anhelos de Anne se tornaron de otro color, convertidos en una retorcida versión alterna del éxtasis; no existía nada que la elevara de ese modo, que la hiciera sentir feliz, nunca se sintió tan liberada, nunca hubo tanto placer en la joven pelirroja. Fue instintivo, la imagen del alma atrapada de Nate la sedujo, guiándola adentro de sí, ella sólo se dejó llevar. Anne cayó al pasto helado, dejándose abrazar por la calidez de la noche mientras su mano seguía jugando con su sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 PM, Biblioteca del instituto<strong>

Anoche Kevin no durmió bien. Seguía teniendo la pesadilla del hombre del saco. Todo era rojo, luego él se encontraba corriendo en un pasillo de azulejos grises. El psicólogo le dijo que no era bueno estresarse tanto, pero los exámenes se venían encima, y estresarse venía con el paquete. Necesitaba un diez si quería conservar la beca. Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de él, pusieron tanto en juego para que pudiera hacer el viaje, los autos, la mitad del sueldo de papá, la hipoteca… No podía decepcionarlos, _"Mi hijo prodigo",_ decía su madre.

Kevin era bueno. En su vida pasada nunca faltó a ni una clase, jamás le levantó la voz a su padre. Nunca llegó tarde a casa. Hasta que la conoció. Estaba enganchado con ella...

— ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? La daré en mi habitación.

Kevin se sobresaltó, tirando unos libros del estante. La falta de sueño crispaba sus nervios con cualquier ruido fuerte. Era Nadia, una chica de un grado mayor, séptimo. Era bonita, intrépida para muchos, peligrosa para otros. Su comportamiento arriesgado y espontaneo le habían costado varios castigos con el director. Tenía la ceja horadada, siempre llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes rojos.

—Ya sabes que es el número cuatro, —le dijo a Kevin inclinándose para susurrárselo al oído.

Kevin asintió. Iría, ella estaría allí, podía conseguir más ya que no le bastó con lo de lo de hace dos noches.

—Ah, una cosa más, Kevin. Tengo finales de algebra y tengo que estudiar—hizo una mueca, aunque un ligero encomillado revestía la oración—, ¿podrías hacer mi ensayo de ciencias? —

Esta vez dejó ver su escote al volverse a inclinar—. Gracias eres un amor.

—Pero, no he dicho que sí…

Le guiñó un ojo, bamboleando las caderas, perdiéndose en los libreros de la biblioteca.

Kevin se sentó en la mesa de estudio. Mañana tenía tres exámenes, más un ensayo ajeno de ciencias: eran deberes suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado toda la noche. Estaba penado, prohibido ir a la fiesta, pero saber que la tendría de nuevo masacró las prioridades de la cima. En su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera ella.

_"Es un poco. No te harán daño" "Vamos cerebrito" "Anda, toma" _

_No estaba bien que una chica tenga a tres hombres en su cuarto a estas horas de la noche. Estaba mal no hacer la tarea de biología. Estaba mal mirar de esta forma a Alaric, ¿qué diría mi madre? ¿Qué diría Dios? Mal momento para recordar a Dios mientras se hacen cosas malas, "Dios puede aplastarme con su ira en cualquier momento. Nadie escapa ante la divinidad de su ojo", decía mamá cada vez que podía: en la mesa a la hora de comer, en el auto, antes de dormir. _

_¡Soy débil! _

_¡La soledad me mata!_

_¿Es normal nunca haber sido besado?_

_¿Qué hay del sexo? ¡No con Alaric! ¡No está bien! _

_¿Soy una abominación? _

_Todo se arremolina en mi interior en una especie de vómito celestial creado por un hereje, por un impuro. _

_Alaric abre la palma. Lo miró, su sonrisa me invita a hacerlo. Allí está la Claudia blanca. Me da un vuelco al corazón y siento los ojos de Dios jusgandome, derramando en mí el peso arrollador de su mirada. Entonces la tomo y todo desaparece. Ya no soy yo el que sangra, ya no están las lágrimas de mi madre, ni la ira de Dios. Sólo yo. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Acaban de leer la introducción, aquí irán conociendo a los personajes. <strong>**Este fanfic lo escribí hace 3 años. Ya no se acerca nada a la idea original. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus preciados comentarios por favor, o si no Cabeza de pirámide los rebanará por la mitad LOL**


End file.
